This invention relates to load handling vehicles for open-top railway cars and, more particularly, to a hydraulically operated load handling vehicle which is provided with four, three-way adjustable outriggers. Each outrigger has a pair of wheel-like pads which are adapted to ride along the tops of the sidewalls of a string of open-top railway cars. The corresponding pairs of wheel-like pads on one end of the vehicle can be raised or lowered separately from the other corresponding pair so as to move across the space between adjacent railway cars in a string by a bridging action.
Railway Products Division of TEMCO makes a "JIMBO," which is a large apparatus having two relatively movable frame members supported on hydraulic lifters. Transfer between cars cannot be accomplished safely on a curved track section because the longer frame member will not line up with the next car in the string. It is necessary for the small frame member supporting the cab to lift the long frame member and extend it to the next car in the string, a cumbersome procedure.
Various types of load handling devices are described in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ 3,933,218 1976 4,213,726 1980 4,270,456 1981 4,483,407 1984 4,551,059 1985 4,566,389 1986 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,318 describes a truck having height adjustable, telescopic legs, but it appears that the legs can be adjusted vertically, but not laterally. The apparatus is especially intended for handling large shipping containers, either on board ship or on wharfs. The chassis frame of this apparatus comprises at least two frame members that can be displaced relative to one another to change the length of the truck. Each leg of the truck is fitted with an independently movable wheel and each leg telescopes to change the height of the cross beams 13 and 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,726 is directed to a container carrier vehicle which has a hydraulically operated load handling means. A pulling tractor is required for this vehicle. It will operate only on a substantially level surface, and it is not adapted to traverse gaps in a support surface.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,456 and 4,566,389 issued to Theurer et al, pertain to track laying apparatus. The older patent (issued June 2, 1981) describes a track laying apparatus which comprises a succession of transport vehicles coupled together, and an elongated overhead girder extending in a plane over the transport vehicles and suspended from a girder carrier arm which extends over the transport vehicles. A second girder carrier arm extends beyond the foremost transport vehicle. The free ends of the girder carrier arms are equipped with two laterally pivotal and vertically adjustable supports. The apparatus rides directly on the track section being repaired. The more recent of Theurer et al's patents (1986) includes "bogies" 14 for positioning and supporting the new rail section 11 over the road bed. The "bogies" 14 can be raised and lowered, and laterally adjusted, but they are intended only to support a new track section or switch 11 over a roadbed on which it is to be laid. The wheels 34, 37 of transport vehicles 3 are adapted only to ride on track 8 or 11.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,407 is directed to an endless track vehicle having relatively movable drive wheels to vary the configuration of the endless track so that the vehicle can go up and down stairs. The vehicle includes a manipulator arm and a television camera so that it can be remotely controlled. U.S. Pat. No. 4,551,059 is directed to a multi-directional straddle-lift carrier particularly designed for handling heavy missiles on board ships having narrow passageways. This carrier is not designed to cross over gaps in a support surface, since there is no means to lift any of the support means above the others to traverse a gap such as that between two open-top freight cars.